Secret Garden
by wilsonlva
Summary: This one shot was inspired by the songs "Secret Garden" by Al B. Sure! (includes some Barry White- this song is hot) and "Tease Me" by 3T. I was listening to them today at work and well, this is when I do my best writing. Basically Sonny takes Will on a "


Sonny woke up on a brilliant Saturday morning, and the first thing on his mind was getting Will all alone for the day and of course that night, too. He looked out side and it had snowed fresh that morning, and he smiled to himself. They were going to go cross-country skiing this morning and then who knew for the rest of the day and night. He had rented a newly built cabin up near the Green Mountain Lodge.

He got up and hustled to the bathroom to shower and then got dressed, in faded jeans and a loose fitting red sweater. He had his bag ready and headed out to grab a few things from CG and get Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Will was up, packed and ready to go when Sonny knocked on his dorm room door. He was dressed in great pair of dark indigo jeans and an orange hoodie. He was very excited about getting away with Sonny. The time alone was going to be a welcome distraction from the real world, for at least 24 hours.

Sonny knocked on his door and he opened it quickly. He greeted Sonny with a kiss and pulled him into his room.

Sonny: Wow, maybe we should spend the night apart more often.

Will: No, last night was it. No more nights apart. (he smiled)

Sonny: Lucky for you I agree. So you ready to go?

Will: Yes, I know that we are going up toward Green Mountain, but what exactly are we doing?

Sonny: Surprise. Let's go. And baby, you should wear that color more often, you look really hot in it.

Will blushed, he still wasn't used to the compliments, Sonny would often pay him.

Will: Thank you. (he said kissing, his boyfriend) Shall we go, I'm ready, if you are.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

An hour or so later they were pulling up to the newly built cabins and Sonny smiled at Will's wide eyes. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

Sonny: So what do you want to do first?

Will: lets unload and then hit the mountain, I want to do a few snowboarding runs before we do the cross country-you game.

Sonny: Is that a challenge?

Will: Hey, I might be a bit rusty, I haven't gone since I came back from Switzerland, but I was very good.

Sonny: Well, you're in luck, I'm not very good at the snowboarding, my brother, Vic is the master. But I do ski very well.

Will: Well, then-shall we? (he says grabbing is bag).

Sonny grabbed his bag and they headed inside the cabin. Which was not like any cabin they had ever been to and it made the Horton cabin look like the one out of Little House on the Prairie. It was state of the art, and streamline inside and yet it looked like a normal log cabin on the outside.

Will: Wow, now this is how a cabin should look.

Sonny: defiantly not the Horton Cabin.

Will: No, it's not. (he said taking in all the cabin had to offer)

They had a nice size living area, with a fire-place. It had an eat in kitchen, with state of the art appliances. Sonny checked the fridge, to make sure it was stocked and it was, all of their faves. He had brought the CG coffee-Will's special blend.

Sonny: You hungry?

Will: No, I'm good. You want to go looking around.

Sonny: Sure-I'd love to.

Sonny actually had hoped Will would want to go and look around, because he a surprise for him. They head out all bundled for the winter weather, and Sonny packed some hot cocoa for them to enjoy.

They had walked for about a quarter of a mile and they came into a clearing, between some pine trees. They head threw it, Sonny leading the way. He was happy that his surprise was there and set up. There was a pair of snowmen, one representing the each of them. There was a large heart drawn in the snow, and it was colored by winter flowers, Sonny had sent for. He had made a winter garden, there in the middle of this beautiful area, just for Will. In what looked like multi-colored rose petals, Sonny had the words, Sonny luvs Will, spelled out in the snow.

Will: This is amazing. It looks like a garden, here in the snow. When did you do this?

Sonny: I had some help, but I will not give away my secrets, in case I need their help again.

Will: You are so amazing. I love you, so much.

Sonny: I love you, too, babe.

They spend a considerable amount of time there alone, and just talk. Then they started to kiss, each know where this was going to lead. They head back to the cabin, to get breakfast and possibly a little of each other.

They grab coffee and some muffins, and sit by the fire, wrapped in a blanket, snuggled together.

Will: so what other surprises do you have for me?

Sonny: That was it. I hope you liked it.

Will: I loved it, Sonny. I will always remember, my very own secret garden.

Sonny smiled and got up on his knees and crawled over to Will, taking his cup away and sitting in on the table.

Will: Hey, I wasn't finished with that. I'm still trying to warm up.

Sonny: how about I warm you up?

Will: And how are you planning on doing that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sonny stood up and put his hand out for Will. He got up off of the floor and grabbed Sonny hand, and was led through the cabin, to the bedroom. There was a fire going in the fire-place, which Sonny must have lit, when Will was heating up some food. They made a quick exit of their clothing and climb into the bed together. Sonny, starts out kissing Will, trailing the kisses down his body, and Will responds in kind. They are heating things up in the bed, fast.

Sonny starts to touch Will, and he is responding to the touching, wanting to go farther, but then Sonny, stops and starts touching somewhere else.

Will: Why are you teasing me, like that. If you are going to touch me there, touch it.

Sonny: (smiling) I like teasing you.

Will: Please don't, your driving me crazy.

Sonny: good. I want you to beg me, this time.

Will smirks. Sonny wants to play games-Will thinks this is a great idea. He decides two can play this game. He lies back, just to see if he will give in and beg Sonny to finish what he has started.

Sonny continues to kiss up and down Will's finely sculpted body and he is giving him goose bumps. He is responding to this treatment, far better than expected.

Sonny: I think you still have far to many clothes on for this (he says helping him out of his boxers.) That is much better.

Will is trying his hardest not to, beg him to stop, but it is getting really hard, for him not too. Sonny is noticing that Will's breathing in getting more staggered and he knows he 's about to break any moment. He continues the assault on Will's body, using his skill as a great lover to his advantage.

It doesn't take long, before Will is writhing underneath, Sonny's advances and wants him to finally make love to him.

Will: Please, ok. I want you inside me, now.

Sonny just smiles, and gives his boyfriend exactly what he is asking for.

He takes him time with making love to Will, savoring every moment, creating for them an overload of sensation. After they are done, they are lying together, by the fire, wrapped in a blanket, just enjoying the time with one another.

Sonny: I'd like to go do some skiing, you interested?

Will: No, I want to stay here and have some more time with you.

Sonny: Clothing optional?

Will: No clothing required at all. (he said smiling).


End file.
